Qui sème les paris récolte les problèmes
by Tetsullyna
Summary: "15jours pour réussir à embrasser Potter devant tout le monde? -Tout à fait mon cher Draco. Et si tu échoues, tiens toi prêt à devenir mon esclave pour une durée indéterminée!" Avoir Blaise en guise de meilleur ami était une calamité, c'était certain. UA


**Titre :** Qui sème les paris récolte les problèmes...

**Auteurs :** Tetsuyaoi et Mellyna Yanou

**Genre :** Yaoi Humour et Romance.

**Disclaimer :** Persos de J.K. ROWLING

**Avertissements:** _Cette fic est totalement, carrément, magnifiquement, explicitement, purement, à 100% YAOI_ (Harry:c'est quoi? Malfoy: Pourquoi est ce que tu t'y intéresses Potter? §sourire en coin§ Tu as viré de bord maintenant?... )_ Il contient aussi des scènes de Lemon Donc homophobes s'abstenir... Enfin moi je vous ai prévenus, après ce sera à vous d'assumer votre curiosité_ (Harry: Homophobes? Y'aura deux hommes ensemble? Malfoy: Potter aurais-tu fini par faire ta déclaration à Weasley? Harry: Mais je vais le?*%^£!)

**Commentaires magnifiquement idiots des auteurs : **[Mellyna : hey je proteste, c'est pas idiot ce que je raconte XDDD]

**Tetsuyaoi :** N'étant pas au départ une adepte des coécritures, je dois bien avouer que je n'ai pas été déçue pour le coup! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que nos styles d'écritures se seraient aussi bien mêlés l'un à l'autre, nous permettant par conséquent de rédiger ensemble nos chapitres. A cela s'ajoutant tous les bons moments que nous passons à discuter de nos propres fictions comme de cette dernière, je ne peux qu'arriver à une conclusion certaine : Notre collaboration devait probablement un fruit du destin!

Ps: Si la base de cette fiction, c'est à dire le pari, parait quelque peu "habituel" et bien ne vous fiez pas à cette première idée très chers lecteurs! Vous penserez probablement à une histoire pleine de claques et de retrouvailles énamourées, à une conquête où notre cher Dray sortira vainqueur rien qu'en agitant ses plumes de paon devant sa be- heurm- son beau mais n'y pensez pas, il se RIDICULISERA à plusieurs reprises pour arriver à ses fins, s'il y arrive! (Draco: Tu rêves éveillée sombre idiote. Un Malfoy n'est jamais ridicule! Tetsu: Que tu crois mon fier blondinet... Que tu crois!)

**Mellyna :** Ma première co-écriture de mon côté aussi… la première qui a failli avoir lieu est un peu tombée dans l'oubli avant même de commencer, mais le fait de réfléchir à deux (ou plus) et le tournant que prennent l'enchaînement des idées me plaisaient beaucoup la rédaction par contre m'était un véritable mystère aussi, curieuse comme je suis et avide de nouvelles expériences dans l'univers de l'écriture, j'ai accepté avec joie XD J'ai constaté aussi avec étonnement que nos styles se mariaient joliment pour un joyeux résultat. J'en veux encore ! *3*

Ah mon pauvre Draco-nounet… il va pas s'en remettre je crois XD plus ça va, plus je l'aime ce petit ! Je repense à ce qu'on prépare pour la suite, et j'en peux plus d'attendre d'arriver enfin à ces moments, les écrire et les partager =3 Ohwi, on va s'marrer !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: Jeux Dangereux<strong>

_La salle de classe était vide, il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Le silence pesant de l'endroit n'était troublé que par les chuchotements de l'une des deux personnes présentes. Celle-ci avançait, féline, vers sa victime. L'autre avait les sourcils froncés et la fixait, intriguée. La première souriait sournoisement tout en continuant son avancée, coquine, étrangement menaçante. Son regard plein de promesses continuait de fixer l'autre sans relâche, rendant petit à petit nerveux celui qui lui faisait face._

_Il reculait, l'autre avançait. Il reculait à nouveau, l'autre avançait encore une fois. Il soupira, mais comment est-ce que tout cela avait bien pu arriver ? Quand, comment et surtout, pourquoi ? Ils se haïssaient après tout alors comment avaient-il pu en arriver à ce genre de situation ?_

_- Je te veux, murmura son bourreau d'une voix horriblement sensuelle, le faisant frissonner d'horreur._

_- C'est ça, arrête de plaisanter Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mise en scène ? lui répondit-il en tentant de se dégager de son sillage._

_L'autre secoua la tête, comme si la question qui venait de lui être posée était totalement stupide._

_- Une mise en scène ? Ce n'est pas une blague mon cher, je te veux et je t'aurais. Je suis sérieux, dit-il, un sourire faussement doux sur les lèvres._

_Il fronça les sourcils, assimilant difficilement les informations qui venaient de lui être données puis, après un soupir fatigué, le poussa brutalement. S'il ne comprenait pas avec les mots peut-être qu'il devrait utiliser les poings ? L'autre recula de plusieurs pas mais ne tomba pas. La seconde suivante, comme si de rien n'était, il le vit revenir à la charge, s'approchant de lui d'un pas toujours aussi lent, le regard maintenant glacial. Un regard dont il avait déjà bien plus l'habitude, qui le rassura presque mais seulement pour quelques secondes. Malheureusement, la seconde suivante les yeux se plissaient à nouveau et les lèvres affichaient ce même sourire qu'il commençait à haïr de plus en plus._

_Un peu moins sûr de lui, quelque peu mal à l'aise face à la manière dont il était fixé, il retenta de dissuader l'autre, plus calmement cette fois._

_- Cesse tout ça, je ferai comme si rien ne s'était passé et nous reprendrons nos habitudes. Chacun son truc, sa vie, bien organisés sans pagaille ni plans tordus. On se disputera de temps en temps mais rien d'aussi étrange, dit-il d'un ton fatigué, tentant de lui remettre les idées en place sans s'énerver._

_Il maintenait son calme en espérant que l'autre cesserait, sans se faire trop d'illusions non plus. L'autre avait toujours été horriblement têtu alors s'il lui obéissait aussi simplement, la situation en serait encore plus louche._

_Il avait raison, ses mots furent inutiles : il ne réussit en effet qu'à agrandir le sourire de son vis à vis. Il frémit, sentant les choses s'aggraver. Ça ne sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout._

_- Tu es sûr ? Et si je n'ai pas envie, hum ? Que vas-tu faire ? Me frapper ? M'insulter ? Ou non... Crier à l'aide ? Quel dommage... Le grand caïd de toute la fac, poussé à ce genre d'extrémité. C'est d'un pitoyable, répliqua en effet le démon qui lui faisait face, ne semblant pas le moins du monde intéressé par sa proposition ou ses états d'âme._

_Il tenta une grimace mais celle-ci dériva en une sorte de mine hésitante qui l'outra intérieurement : en ce moment il avait vraiment envie de crier à l'aide. La situation commençait réellement à lui faire peur. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était normalement LUI qui sortait ce genre de réplique ironique. Comment des choses qui étaient mises en place depuis des années pouvaient-elle aussi durement se retourner contre lui ? Il devait y avoir un problème._

_- Je... Je vais te frapper. Je vais être violent ! Attention ! tenta-il pitoyablement, le poing serré, lorsque l'autre approcha son visage du sien en un geste rapide._

_Il voulut une nouvelle fois le repousser mais ne put pas faire grande chose cette fois, l'autre ayant esquivé sa main. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, choqué, faisant éclater de rire l'autre._

_Ce n'était pas censé provoquer ce genre de réaction._

_- Oh oui frappe moi fort ! Ça ne peut que me faire du bien vu la force de tes bras, lui répondit celui-ci le regard flamboyant tout en posant une main taquine sur son torse._

_- Tu es totalement atteint mon pauvre ! cria-il, outré d'une telle insulte d'une part, commençant à paniquer d'une autre._

_L'autre ricana en simple réponse._

_Ce n'était pas DU TOUT censé provoquer ce genre de réaction, même._

_Il tenta une énième fois de battre en retraite, reculant piteusement puis grimaça en sentant le bureau de son professeur cogner contre sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne pouvait plus fuir cette fois. Cette fois, il était vraiment "dans la merde" pour dire clairement les choses. Un sentiment de frustration mêlé à une étrange appréhension l'envahit de plus en plus. Il voulut bloquer la malicieuse main de son bourreau mais eut à peine le temps de toucher ses doigts que celui-ci maintenait fermement sa main dans la sienne. Et le sourire du démon s'agrandit alors. Et il se dit qu'il devait fuir. Fuir vite. Fuir vite et loin. Très loin..._

_- Alors on joue les rebelles ? Aurais-tu oublié qui est le plus fort de nous deux ? lui demanda alors le diable en personne, glissant maintenant ses bras derrière son dos, se collant contre lui. Tu n'es rien... Je te battrai toujours, quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses._

_- Mais que… Sombre Imbécile pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? Je te jure que, lorsque je reprendrai le dessus, tu me le payeras très cher, répliqua-il une nouvelle fois, tentant de se défendre comme il le pouvait, avant de brusquement écarquiller les yeux. Qu-qu'est ce que tu fiches ? Enlève tes mains tout de suite et..._

_Il tenta de se détacher de son emprise lorsque soudain... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ne pouvait plus bouger._

_- Tss tss tss... Tu parles trop. Tu es inférieur, voilà tout, tu ne pourras jamais avoir le dessus sur moi, garde bien ça en tête, murmura l'Autre, d'une voix menaçante, lui faisant serrer la mâchoire. Arrête de faire cette tête, tu t'y feras, laisse-moi te montrer ce qu'est un vrai homme. De toute façon, quoi que tu veuilles faire, tu es attaché._

_- Quoi ? Lâche moi tout de suite ! Arrête ! commença à crier la pauvre victime, tentant de se libérer de ses chaines sans grand succès. O-Où est-ce que tu mets tes mains là ? Arrête ça tout de suite ! P-pas le cou, pas le cou ! Pas la nuque ! Pas le visage ! Pas le dos ! Pas les fe- Bon sang Potter arrête de me toucher bordel!_

- Draco ! Hey ! Draco !

- Naooon me touche pas ! Pas l'épauuuuuuuule !

- Draco, lève toi... C'est l'heure d'aller en cours...

Draco Malfoy cessa brusquement de se débattre. Aller en cours ? Mais il était bloqué dans l'amphithéâtre vide et... Une minute... Que faisait-il enroulé dans ses couvertures ? Il n'y avait pas de couverture dans le grand amphithéâtre où il était enfermé avec ce satané Potter- Pas d'amphithéâtre ?... Le jeune homme prit quelques secondes avant d'assimiler les informations que son cerveau tentait de lui émettre avant d'enfin se lever en soupirant.

- Un rêve... murmura-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil alentour, comme s'il voulait s'assurer d'être bien en sécurité.

Le monceau de chemises et tee-shirts trainant sur l'une des chaises de leur bureau combiné aux draps froissés du lit de son partenaire de chambre le firent soupirer de soulagement. Il était bien dans sa chambre et il pouvait même dire – après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sous les couvertures – qu'il était en pleine forme.

Quelques images de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire et il secoua la tête. Heureusement que rien n'était pareil en réalité. Heureusement que cet imbécile à lunettes n'était qu'un enfant de chœur et qu'il n'était pas aussi effrayant en vrai. De toute manière s'il avait été, Draco l'aurait déjà probablement tué sans hésitation. Acquiesçant à sa propre pensée, il glissa sa main sur sa nuque, tentant d'oublier la voix sensuelle et les propositions douteuses qui lui avaient été faites par celui qu'il devait bien détester le plus dans cette grande université. "Je te veux..." Et puis quoi encore ? Heureusement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve.

- Naon... Un cauchemar, murmura-t-il, la tête entre les mains, une grimace dégoûtée sur le visage.

Un silence suivit son commentaire avant qu'un petit rire n'attire son attention.

- Oui un cauchemar, et pas commun si tu veux mon avis, lui répondit alors sournoisement une voix à ses côtés, le faisant sursauter.

Draco fronça les sourcils avant de fixer son meilleur ami, choqué intérieurement.

- Et oui, tu parles en dormant, ajouta celui-ci, son sourire semblant grandir à chaque seconde.

- Ah... Vraiment ? C'est... Très intéressant tout ça mais c'est dommage, on a cours, répondit-il après l'avoir fixé pendant quelques secondes.

Dans certaines situations, battre en retraite était la meilleure chose à faire. Surtout quand votre meilleur ami avait pour premières qualités le fait d'être sournois, moqueur, taquin et insupportablement têtu. C'était ce qui lui était tout de suite venu à l'esprit lorsque ce dernier avait fait allusion à ses marmonnements inconscients. Après tout, vu ce dont il avait rêvé, ce qu'il avait pu dire ne pouvait être autre chose que très dévalorisant pour sa fierté masculine. Malheureusement pour lui, lorsqu'on avait attisé la curiosité de Blaise Zabini, il ne vous lâchait plus.

- Mais oui, c'est ça, essaie de fuir, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Allez Dray ! Raconte moi... murmura son traitre de meilleur ami – Draco se demandait d'ailleurs si dans ces moments il avait toujours envie de le considérer comme tel – en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Te raconter quoi ? grogna le concerné en se dégageant de ses draps pour se lever et farfouiller autour dans le bazar de la pièce, à la recherche d'une serviette propre.

- Me raconter pourquoi et depuis quand tu rêves de Potty-le-boulet, lui répondit celui-ci, bien décidé à recevoir réponse à ses interrogations.

Draco prit l'une des serviettes propres disposées dans l'armoire de la pièce puis se tourna vers le visage souriant de Blaise pour la lui jeter à la figure sans autre forme de procès. Finalement la situation était pire qu'il n'avait pu le penser si Blaise savait de qui il avait "cauchemardé". Se décidant à bien éloigner ce sujet de lui pour la journée, il prit une seconde serviette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissant derrière lui un décoloré toujours curieux.

- Dray, ne fais pas le con et dis moi tout ! Je suis ton best friend non ? enchaina celui-ci, ne prenant pas le moins du monde "l'attaque de la serviette dans la tête" de son ami au sérieux.

Le dénommé Dray grimaça avant de se tourner vers lui, la serviette sur l'épaule, le sourire bien loin.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça et arrête de recommencer à sortir des mots en anglais à tout va.

Il s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre en soupirant.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? grogna-t-il, le regard posé sur un coin à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tu en as déjà bien assez entendu par toi-même non ? Tu devrais déjà avoir fait le lien tout seul !

Étrangement ses mots n'eurent pas l'effet escompté – à savoir effacer le stupide sourire qui avait pris place sur les lèvres du décoloré – Blaise ouvrit la bouche puis la referma la seconde suivante, un sourire encore plus large sur le visage.

- Naon... murmura-t-il, semblant sur le point d'éclater de rire. Ne me dis pas que tu veux coucher avec l'autre taré ?

Le silence qui suivit sa remarque – plus dû au choc de Draco confronté à l'esprit de Blaise qu'il trouvait des plus tordus, que s'il avait s'agit de la vérité – fut une confirmation à lui seul pour Blaise. En effet, celui-ci le fixa pendant quelques secondes sans un mot avant d'enfin se laisser aller et d'éclater de rire.

- Bon sang, dis moi pas que c'est pas vrai ! pouffa-t-il entre deux rires. J'y crois pas ! Et beh ! Ça valait le coup de se réveiller pour une fois avant toi !

Draco serra le poing, l'air impassible avant de lui jeter sa seconde serviette à la figure.

- Cesse de raconter n'importe quoi imbécile, s'emporta-t-il, blessé dans sa fierté masculine et avant tout choqué qu'une idée pareille aient pu ne serait-ce que traverser l'esprit de son ami.

Il était tout de même mieux censé le connaitre que ça, non ?

- Ben quoi, c'pas ça ? répondit innocemment l'autre en croisant les bras, s'étant quelque peu calmé mais ayant du mal à se retenir de repartir dans son rire.

- Pas du tout, répondit froidement Draco en partant récupérer sa serviette – qui se trouvait maintenant sur son lit.

Comme s'il allait lui dire oui, pensait-il, quelque peu agacé.

- Ah... Dommage, dit alors le décoloré en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, attirant l'attention de son ami.

- Comment ça dommage ? répliqua celui-ci en replaçant sa serviette sur son épaule, intrigué malgré lui.

Dommage?...

Dommage?

Il avait du louper un épisode.

- Ben ouais, dommage, répéta le décoloré en haussant les épaules. Je pensais te proposer un pari mais tu ne pourras jamais réussir à le gagner si tu n'es pas du tout intéressé par Potty-Potter. Après tout, c'est vrai que tu restes un sentimental...

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, les pensées déjà dirigées vers leurs anciens paris. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le mettait au défi. Par le passé, ils s'étaient souvent donnés l'un l'autre de nombreux buts à atteindre, et ils s'étaient toujours éclatés à réaliser toutes les conditions mises en jeu. L'intérêt du pari était proportionnel à sa difficulté. Plus il paraissait insurmontable, mieux c'était. Ils s'amusaient souvent à parier sur diverses choses plus ou moins tordues, plus ou moins intéressantes. Quelque fut le but, ils n'avaient jamais refusé de "jouer", par goût du défi comme par pure fierté.

Cette fois pourtant Draco était assez sceptique. Un pari en rapport avec Harry Potter? Le sujet en lui-même ne le surprenait pas plus que cela, après tout combien de fois s'étaient-ils défiés sur le dos d'autres élèves et plus récemment des étudiants – celui-ci et Ron Weasley en particulier - ? Mais il ne voyait toujours pas le lien avec un éventuel "intérêt" pour le jeune homme. Il s'agissait de le faire "chier", l'apprécier n'était pas une priorité.

- Un sentimental? répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil, ne comprenant pas non plus pourquoi son ami le traitait de joyeux luron amical et pitoyablement attendri par l'être humain. Tu sais très bien que tu racontes n'importe quoi donc je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te corriger. Mais passons, qu'entends-tu par devoir être intéressé par Potty-le-boulet pour réussir un pari ? Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de l'aimer pour lui mettre une torgnole si je me souviens bien.

Blaise acquiesça un sourire narquois aux lèvres avant de s'approcher innocemment de lui.

- Pour lui mettre une torgnole oui... Une torgnole... Mais là c'est différent my dear. Cette fois je suis sûr que même en étant doué tu ne pourrais pas réussir à gagner ce pari, chuchota-t-il mystérieusement, attisant la curiosité de son ami.

- En quoi est-ce que ça peut bien être différent de d'habitude Blaise ? marmonna celui-ci en se posant mille et une questions, à la recherche de l'éventuel fait à accomplir dans le pari qu'évoquait le décoloré.

- Ah et bien... même si je te le disais tu n'accepterais pas, c'est trop difficile pour quelqu'un comme toi. Je crois que je devrais le faire moi-même en fait, j'aurais plus de chance de gagner, lui répondit celui-ci, toujours sur le même ton.

Blaise tentait de ne pas rire en voyant le blond à ses côtés prendre un air outré suite à sa déclaration. C'était presque dans la poche. C'était presque dans la poche avant même qu'il n'ait donné les clauses du pari, jubilait intérieurement Blaise.

- Arrête de te la jouer Zab, grogna effectivement celui que le décoloré considérait comme l'être plus fier que la Terre eut pu créer – avec lui, bien entendu. Dis-moi ce qu'est ton fichu pari, je suis sûr que je pourrais le gagner les yeux fermés.

- Comme tu voudras, céda enfin le surnommé Zab, affichant un sourire diabolique que son ami ne vit pas, malheureusement pour lui.

Il laissa quelques secondes de flottement, faisant mine de songer à la manière dont il pourrait annoncer les termes du pari si "difficile" sous le regard curieux de Draco puis s'exprima enfin, l'air le plus mystérieux du monde

- Séduire Potter, dit-il alors sur le ton de la confidence avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Impossible, hum ? Je le savais.

Draco ne réagit pas tout de suite, semblant pris au dépourvu. Séduire Pote-boulet ? Blaise devait plus que probablement être tombé sur la tête, il ne voyait pas d'autre raison à sa folie passagère sinon. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait nier le fait que le pari fusse vraiment difficile. Pas parce que Pote-boulet était celui à séduire mais plutôt parce qu'il était son pire ennemi en premier lieu mais aussi qu'il était un homme.

Le blond réfléchit quelques secondes, nargué par les sourires provocateurs du décoloré qui lui faisait face puis finit par aussi afficher un sourire en coin, éloignant sa conscience de lui de plusieurs années lumières.

- J'accepte, annonça-t-il alors, pensant rien que par ce fait impressionner son ami. Tu peux donner les clauses du pari.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, même s'il fut quelque peu étonné de le voir accepter, Blaise ne le montra pas et afficha un grand sourire ravi. La seconde suivante il allait chercher une feuille blanche et y couchait toutes les conditions du contrat.

- Bien. Alors tu auras 15 jours pour réussir à sortir avec lui et pour l'embrasser en public, écrivit le décoloré tout en lisant à haute voix. Après ça tu devras rester avec lui, le supporter et tenter de le garder pendant un mois.

Draco acquiesça sans dire mot, se retenant tout de même difficilement de ne pas crier un "l'embrasser en public" ? bien sonore. A coup sûr sa réputation serait fichue... Sans parler du mois entier qu'il devrait tenir après ces quinze jours de séduction massive...

- On va pimenter les choses ! Si tu perds... continua son ami, son sourire basculant au sournois. Tu deviendras être mon esclave pour une durée indéterminée.

- Quoi? répliqua directement un Draco choqué, les sourcils froncés.

Ils avaient déjà eu multiples paris, d'importance variable, certes. Mais jamais ils n'étaient allés aussi loin.

Blaise haussa un sourcil provocateur, semblant lui demander s'il abandonnait déjà, avant d'avoir même commencé et Draco se renfrogna.

- Si tu gagnes... reprit alors le décoloré Si tu gagnes et bien...

- Tu devras séduire Weasmoche-boulet-de-l'univers pendant un mois entier avec poèmes, déclarations enflammées, fleurs et tout ce qui peut être ridiculement ridicule dans ce monde. Tu devras ensuite rester un mois avec lui et... Tu deviendras mon esclave pour une durée indéterminée ajouta Draco, l'air le plus sérieux du monde, souriant pourtant intérieurement.

Peut-être qu'avec ces clauses en plus, Blaise abandonnerait l'idée du pari et qu'il serait lui-même sauvé ?

Ou peut être pas.

- J'accepte, répondit le décoloré en ajoutant les clauses du contrat sur la feuille, poussant une vague d'appréhension dans les veines du blond par la même occasion. Après tout, malgré les dures clauses qui pourraient se retourner contre lui, Blaise était persuadé que, même en ayant du succès avec les filles en général, personne n'était pas capable de gagner. Ne s'agissait-il pas d'Harry Potter, l'étudiant le plus connu pour sa droiture comme pour sa pureté ? Il ricana.

Sans une once d'hésitation, le décoloré signa sur le contrat et tendit la feuille au blond qui, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, signa à son tour.

- Super. Le jeu peut commencer, s'exclama enfin le jeune homme en rangeant le contrat.

Draco ne répondit rien et partit rapidement se glisser dans les douches, une pensée clignotant dans son esprit : Bon sang mais dans quoi s'était-il embarqué?

###

- Hey…! Draco…! souffla une voix devant lui.

Le jeune homme releva le nez de ses mots croisés cachés entre les feuilles de son classeur, lorsqu'un bout de papier grossièrement froissé tomba sur sa table. Sans regarder Blaise - c'était bien évidemment lui - il déplia le papier et lut les quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte.

-Vise un peu… Ricoché sur Weasley

Draco eut un rictus railleur et observa Blaise, une rangée devant lui, s'adonner à sa distraction préférée, le Weas'-cible. Le jeune homme chiffonna consciencieusement un morceau de papier, et visa quelques secondes avant de lancer son missile improvisé. La boulette vola, fusa et cogna la tête d'un étudiant - qui ne sentit rien -, puis ricocha et finit par percuter la véritable cible, Ron Weasley, comme prévu. Agacé, celui-ci passa sa main sur sa tempe, là où un énième projectile l'avait atteint, sans toutefois quitter des yeux ses notes. Draco roula des yeux, non sans noter l'habileté de son ami. Blaise étouffa un ricanement alors qu'il fixa de nouveau son cours, avant que le professeur ne se retourne. Un soupir d'exaspération leur parvint non loin d'eux. Draco entr'aperçut le regard noir d'une autre étudiante, et ricana à son tour.

- Vous êtes vraiment cons… souffla Hermione, dégoûtée par leur comportement.

Mais ceci ne mit pas fin à l'amusement des deux jeunes hommes, l'augmentant plutôt d'un cran. Profitant du dos tourné du professeur, Blaise réitéra son lancer, et le réussit. Ron se crispa un instant mais resta silencieux. Il finirait pas se lasser, songea-t-il. Un jour, peut-être…

- C'est pas bientôt fini ?

- Rooh, la ferme Granger, souffla Draco.

Blaise déchira un nouveau morceau de papier, plus grand cette fois, et le froissa. Dans un excès de confiance, il ne prit pas la peine de s'assurer qu'il passerait inaperçu et lança directement sur la tête de Ron.

- Touché, fanfaronna-t-il.

- Mr. Zabini, ce n'est pas une salle de tirs, je vous prierai de cesser immédiatement.

Le sourire victorieux du jeune homme se crispa instantanément en une grimace.

- Coulé, chuchota Draco.

Hermione retourna à ses feuilles, à peine moins énervée depuis que le professeur était intervenu… intervention qui ne servait strictement à rien, en fin de compte. Blaise se contenterait de rester silencieux cinq minutes, avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté… et Draco continuerait de le regarder s'amuser aux dépends des autres. Plus particulièrement aux dépends de Ron, en fait. La jeune femme soupira. Ce comportement typique de lycéen, transposé à la fac, l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Il y en avait qui ne grandiraient pas, même jamais.

- Quel duo de…

- Tu ne les changeras pas, glissa son voisin, alors laisse tomber.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire, avant d'ajouter :

- Encore envie de jouer les sauveurs secrets de l'Humanité ? Tu me piques mon rôle, maintenant ?

Hermione se renfrogna et leva les yeux au ciel. C'était si étonnant de vouloir se montrer gentille avec les autres ? Non, on préférait en choisir un et en faire sa victime favorite pour n'importe quel jeu stupide et sans autre intérêt que celui de divertir une bande de crétins jouant les durs et, éventuellement, se croyant très drôles !

Du calme, 'Mione, du calme !

Que disait le prof' au juste ?

Jetant un coup d'œil aux notes de Harry – elle déglutit en le voyant en avance de deux paragraphes – elle remarqua Draco de nouveau plongé dans ses mots croisés et Blaise… elle n'avait franchement envie de savoir ce que celui-là trafiquait.

Rectification. Bande de touristes crétins jouant les durs et, éventuellement, se croyant très drôles ! Mais comment pouvait-on, grands dieux, comment, parvenait-on à les trouver amusants…?

- T'as pas fini de te prendre la tête, ma pauvre, railla Harry. Si tu continues comme ça…

Le brun ne parvint à finir sa phrase, qu'un de ces papiers froissés, qu'ils avaient désormais l'habitude de voir évoluer dans l'espace de la salle de cours, atterrir sur sa table, juste sous son nez. Harry se retourna brusquement vers Blaise, mâchoire serrée, prêt à s'emparer du premier objet qui lui passerait sous la main et le lui envoyer en retour. Celui-ci se contenta d'un grand sourire innocent, qui jurait avec l'éclat malicieux et railleur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Ce type préparait un sale coup… ça se voyait à des kilomètres. Draco n'avait pas levé la tête de son sport cérébral, pas même pour s'amuser de l'éternel jeu agaçant de son ami qui consistait à empêcher le plus de monde possible de travailler en paix. Plutôt étrange…

Hermione attira son attention d'un léger coup de coude. Harry la vit lui tendre le papier désormais déplié et défroissé, orné d'un unique mot qu'il lut…

**PUCEAU !**

- Tu disais…? Laisser tomber, c'est ça ? lança Hermione, moqueuse.

Harry se tourna de nouveau vers Blaise, le visage fermé.

- Vas te faire foutre, pauvre con, cracha-t-il.

Et ce fut tout. Pas d'esclandre en plein cours, ni de propos outrés criés comme par une vierge effarouchée… rien. Blaise fit la moue. Ce hamster à lunettes était vraiment un boulet. Impossible de s'amuser avec lui. Fort heureusement, grâce au pari qu'il avait lancé avec Draco, il y aurait un peu plus d'animation les jours à venir.

De son côté Draco songea qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Le cours prit fin plus ou moins vite, plus ou moins lentement, selon que l'on était spectateur ou cible de l'hyperactivité maladive de Blaise. Hermione en venait assez souvent à se demander comment, après tout ce temps, il n'avait pas fini par être expulsé d'un cours. Le personnel enseignant misait beaucoup trop sur le statut adulte et responsable des étudiants, et se refusait à faire la police en cours. Non, décidément, certains n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir quitté le lycée… et c'en était désolant. L'heure du déjeuner se rappela aussitôt à son bon souvenir, reléguant au second et lointain plan tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin le cas Blaise – et le cas Draco, qui s'était fait plus discret qu'à l'accoutumée – pour ne se concentrer que sur le repas très prochain. Tout le monde avait ses priorités.

Comme d'habitude la cafétéria croulait sous le monde et le brouhaha occasionné par la foule affamée qui se bouclait dans les files ou entre les tables. Attablé devant son plateau et n'ayant plus rien sous la main capable de le distraire, Draco se remit à réfléchir au défi que Blaise lui avait lancé quelques heures plus tôt. Séduire Potter. Lui faire des avances. L'embrasser en public… pire encore, sortir avec lui pendant un mois. Draco se rassura un peu… après tout, ce n'était comme s'il était obligé de… de… bref !

Comment faire pour gagner ce pari et ne pas devenir l'esclave en CDI de Blaise ?

La séduction, il n'avait pas trop de problème avec elle… du moins avec la gente féminine. Avec les hommes, il ne savait pas. A dire vrai, il ne s'en était jamais soucié et n'avait jamais essayé. Ce ne devait pas être très difficile… non ? Ça ne l'était pas avec les filles. Et comme pour se conforter dans son idée, Draco choisit au hasard une étudiante à quelques tables de lui. La regarder longuement comme si de rien n'était, suffisamment pour lui laisser le temps de s'apercevoir qu'on l'observait… et un clin d'œil juste ce qu'il fallait de taquin une fois qu'il avait son attention.

La jeune fille rougit violemment, étouffant un pouffement – ou un gloussement, il ne savait pas avec tout ce bruit – et cacha son visage derrière ses cheveux.

_Vraiment pas compliqué._

Draco laissa errer son regard, se désintéressant complètement de son plat et de Blaise, occupé à discuter. Il songea tenter la même approche avec Potter. Peut-être qu'elle porterait ses fruits. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, jamais on n'avait vu ce dernier avec une fille, alors qu'elles lui tournaient autour en masse. Non, le jeune homme déclinait poliment et restait désespérément célibataire. C'était à se poser de sérieuses questions. Il trouva finalement le brun attablé avec Hermione – ces deux-là ne se quittaient jamais – et deux autres étudiants qu'il ne voyait et connaissait que très peu. L'université avait ce côté qui vous faisait rencontrer beaucoup de monde, sans parvenir à en connaître et fréquenter véritablement le quart. Le brun lui faisait face.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Sa fierté et sa réputation, peut-être… Draco écarta cette pensée.

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer le manège de Draco, et fronça les sourcils. Il le fixa une bonne minute, semblant lui demander s'il avait un problème pour le regarder avec autant d'insistance, puis il en haussa un en le voyant lui faire un clin d'œil plein de promesses.

Ce type était malade. Atteint. Très atteint, même. Ou encore plus stupide que son ami, si c'était un de ses nouveaux jeux destinés à tromper son ennui. Harry secoua la tête, exaspéré, et retourna à son plat.

Se sentant complètement idiot et humilié, Draco détourna aussitôt le regard et se racla la gorge, tentant de reprendre vaguement contenance.

- Les profs sont dingues ! En trois heures, je me suis retrouvé avec 4 articles à lire, analyser et résumer pour la semaine prochaine, s'exclama un de ses voisins de table, dépité. Le lycée me manque…

- C'est là que j'aimerais bien avoir un esclave pour tout faire à ma place, soupira Blaise.

Ne voyant là qu'une simple plaisanterie, les autres étudiants acquiescèrent en riant. Sauf Draco.

- Ça, ce serait le pied, renchérit l'un d'eux.

Draco manipula rageusement ses couverts, n'obtenant qu'une vulgaire bouillie infâme qu'il ne parvenait plus à attraper.

- Ouais, ben c'est pas demain la veille que ça arrivera, lança-t-il.

Il avait deux semaines pour qu'Harry lui tombe dans les bras, et c'était mal parti.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


End file.
